Wasp, Feel Thy Sting
by Girl Supersonicboy
Summary: How long has it been since I left home? Too long to remember. War was the reason I fled my planet. Eating it away from the core up; making it a lifeless planet that no one could live upon. My name is Wasp. And the reason I am telling you my short story is because I no longer have the proper voice to do so. My life was changed by Decepticons, but I allowed it. To save my friend Bee
1. Chapter 1

_log entry 1:_

How long has it been since I left home? Too long to remember. But what I did remember is the reason I left.

War.

War was the reason I fled my planet. It was eating it away from the core up. Making it a lifeless planet that no one could live upon. But it wasn't always like that. I remember, somewhat, what it looked like before the war took it away. Big cities, good-looking people, energon bars all around. Some of those things are hazy to think about but some faces do remain in my mind. But before I get to them, I think it is in order for me to tell you all who I am and why I am telling you any of this.

My name is Wasp. And the reason I am telling you my short story is because I no longer have the proper voice to do so. Back on Cybertron, my home planet, I lived in a small town complex in the city of Iacon. I had a loving home and family. My creators were lovely bots, always thinking of others before themselves. I was an only child, and around my town if you only had one child you were a bit odd to others.

I had a few friends. Not many can I remember, but one does stick out well enough to where I know his name and his face. Bumblebee. Bee was my next door neighbor for the longest time. We always played with each other and no bot else knew our secrets that we shared. Bee and I were like brothers, almost inseparable.

As we grew older, Bee and I dreamed of becoming part of the royal guard for Cybertron. Protecting the weak and defending the innocent was our motto. But just as we got to the age to sign up, word broke out about a war. A war that could, and did, bring Cybertron to our knees.

Naturally, Bee and I took to the side of good; the Autobots. If we couldn't be part of the guard during a time like this, we would fight on the battle fields. And we did just that. Battle after battle we fought, Bee and I always watching out for each other. We were the fastest bunch in our fleet. Knocking out more 'Cons then anyone we knew. But soon... our famed speed fell short.

During a battle in Tigerpax, Bee and I got caught. But it wasn't just any normal platoon of Decepticon drones that caught us, Megatron was with them and he looked quite pleased to see he had caught us.

"We wont tell you anything!" Bee had shouted at the lord 'Con and I nodded in agreement. "Are you so sure?" Megatron said with an evil grin as he lifted Bee high above his helm and began to apply pressure to Bumblebee's throat. "What about you? Do you at least have some common sense to tell me what I want to let your friend live?" Megatron asked me and that was when my spark started to pound.

Bee was my best friend, I couldn't let him die before me. Bowing my helm, I told Megatron I would tell him whatever he wanted and he could do with me as he wished... so long as Bee was left alive. Megatron grinned at me but looked up at Bee with hatred. "It seems as though your comrade has some smarts locked away in his helm... you on the other servo don't." Squeezing his neck more, Bee looked at me with shock and pain.

"Don't tell him anything Wasp! He can't know our secrets!" Bee shouted as they took me away. "I'm sorry Bumblebee." I said, and that was the last time I saw Bee for the longest time. But the last thing I do remember was the scream and the sound of something being torn from soft metal.

Now, like I said before, I said I wouldn't see Bumblebee for the longest time. There is a reason for that. After they had dragged me away from Bee, I was taken right to the Decepticon head quarters in Kaon where I was taken to a cell. There I stayed for what seemed like maybe a few solar cycles, but not too long I was met with a familiar face.

Megatron strode into the room with his arms behind his back but with him he had two other mechs. A red one that I had heard from gossiping young mechs who had called him Knock Out. He was well known for keeping up his appearance, and I did give him credit. I could understand why the young mechs went all gaga when they thought about his looks.

The other mech I knew without a second thought. Starscream, the second in command. A seeker who once was a royal blood in the seeker kingdom of Vos. He did have that intimidating look to him, but once I saw his legs and pedes... I understood why he was laughed at and called the femme'd legged mech.

"So this is the Autobot who gave his life for another?" Knock Out spoke as he seemed to be studying me... or more my pain job. "Not bad-looking, but that green is throwing me off." Both Starscream and Megatron rolled their optics at this but ignored it as they all approached me.

"Do you remember the deal you made with me Autobot?" Megatron asked. I nodded but didn't give him the satisfaction of hearing my voice. "He asked you a question Autobot Scum!" Starscream shouted and I was soon regretting calling his legs femme like. Though they looked it, they packed a punch as he knee'd my chest and slammed me into the wall.

Coughing up some energon, I watched as Megatron growled at his second. "Starscream! Stand down!" He shouted and the seeker quickly backed down and stood next to Knock Out. "Now, as I was saying. I remember you saying that you tell me whatever you knew and do with you as I wish, correct?" Again, I nodded slowly and I bowed my helm. Now thinking on it, I had made a stupid deal.

But it was all for Bee.

"Good. Now to start off with our deal, your Autobot sign will be removed and replaced with the Decepticon one." At hearing this I looked up at the towering 'Con with shock. I may have made a horrible deal, but my spark still followed the Autobot ways. I was about to say no, but when Starscream gave me a look I understood why he had been brought here. "Best to keep you mouth shut Autobot."

Shutting up, I watched as Knock Out came forward with a blow torch. "Same to mess up such a nice finish. Maybe I can give you a new color afterwords." Knock Out said as he removed my Autobot symbol from my chest and replaced it with a Decepticon one that after it cooled turned a bright red; offsetting my bright green body.

"Good, now you will tell us the information you know... or I will hunt down that scout and kill him myself." Feeling the weight of another life on my shoulders, I spilled everything I knew. Battle plans, Autobot hide outs, spies, and even a communication signal that only the high ranking Autobots used. I don't know why I was doing this. Most bots would have died to keep such secrets out of the 'Cons reach, but...

The thought of Bee not living just made me spill every knowledge I had.

Megatron smiled at me and offered me his servo after I had finished. "Now that is out of the way. There is much I need from you, but to start off I need you to lead a small mission for me." Not sure how to take this, I nodded with a deep frown. Little did I know that I had just signed and sealed my death on both sides of this war.

First, I was sent out with platoon of Drones and soldiers to an empty part of Iacon. That part of the city was destroy by bombs long ago, so only a few buildings stood tall. But as we journeyed on, we soon ran into our targets.

A small rag tag team of Autobots who were transporting energon they had stored... which I had told Megatron about. Soon, a battle took place. Guns firing, blast going off, and explosions all around me. I knew what Megatron wanted me to do. He wanted me to fight for the 'Cons and to have me be seen with them.

I didn't want to but when I thought of Bee and Megatron going after him... I began to shoot.

My very first shot hit a little mech right in the leg, bringing him down with a shout. Next, a femme who was a bright blue and it hit her right in her arm and that blew off completely. One after they other mech and femme fell at my shots. But this battle was not my last.

The battle at Iacon Hall of Records.

Invasion of the Neutral strong hold.

The Massacre at the Crystal Gardens.

More and more battles I fought in. Killing so many I gave up counting. But after so long... the pain of killing my fellow Autobots didn't feel so bad. Yes, I did morn them when my bullets killed them but it was short and I would soon move onto the next to morn. My mind was slowly slipping away, but one face stayed the same.

Bumblebee. The mech I had given up my Autobot life to save. Hopefully he was still alive out there, so my misdeeds would not go unrewarded. Maybe, if Primus was gracious, when I did die Bee would be there for me to see. Alive and well, or dead and to take me to the All Spark, I didn't care. As long as Bee's face was the last thing I saw.

So cycle after cycle past, and my mind slowly began to slip into the Decepticon soldier like I was always around. But on one thankful day, I was set free.

When I was leading my group to where an energon mine was said to be still standing, we came across a large group of Autobots. At first I thought we could take them, but we soon became over powered and our numbers fell. When it finally came down to it, I shouted out to the group to retreat and just as I turned around I felt an intense pain in my helm and I blacked out.

The next thing I knew was that I was waking up to a world of darkness and I couldn't move. But that didn't mean I couldn't hear. From what my hearing told me, there was at least three other bots in the room. Each taking light steps but their words were not the same.

"What is he doing here? This 'Con could jump up and kill us." a mech's voice came up and he sounded a bit young and stupid. "Idiot! He's unconscious, how is he going to kill us. Plus, those cuffs on the berth can hold anything back." this was another mech's voice, this one a bit more older and a bit more harsh. From what I could get from these two was that I was in an Autobot base.

My spark began to beat fats, maybe finally I could come back to my side?! Maybe I could see Bee again and fix the mess I had made myself.

"His spark rate is speeding up." a new voice said, another mech, and it sounded a bit like the first voice I heard. "Which can only mean one thing... I know your awake Decepticon." The second voice said and at the point I opened my optics to see who I had been listening to.

Two mechs looked almost alike. One a bright yellow and the other a red that could give Knock Out a run for his credits. The yellow mech had helm fins and the red mech had what appeared to be a cannon strapped to his backside. "Weird, this con has blue optics." the red mech said and he was correct.

The one thing I would not let Megatron or any 'Con touch were my optics. They were to remain blue to remind me who I truly was at the end of the day. Not what Megatron was trying to make me.

"It happens Sideswipe, not as uncommon as you think." Looking over to my left, I saw the third and final voice. This mech was an orange and white mech, he had the medic symbol on his shoulders so I had to guess he was the medic here. "But that doesn't mean we need to lower our guard."

"Yeah, yeah, Ratchet, we know." the yellow mech said as he crossed his arms over his chest. But not a moment after he did, he was hit with a flying wrench right to his arm. "Shut up Sunstreaker!" Ratchet shouted as Sunstreaker gasped at his arm. "You messed up my paint!" he shouted and I gave off a silent chuckle.

These two were like the two sided coin of Knock Out. The red one was just as red as him, and the yellow one was just like when it came to his finish.

"What's so funny 'Con?" Sideswipe asked me but as I went to answer him, I found my voice not coming out. "Your voice wont be working for some time 'Con." Ratchet said as he brought up a picture on a computer he had nearby. On it, the picture showed me but... the half back of my helm was gone. "You were shot, somehow you survived. But the downside to your remaining life is that the part of your brain that works words, sentences, and problem solving was damaged and a bit destroyed."

I couldn't believe it. So... I would never be the normal mech I once was? Not that I was complaining, I was still alive, but I sure wish I had the time to remember my voice. "So what are we going to do with 'Con Ratchet?" Sunstreaker asked as he stared sadly at his scratched paint.

"Optimus has been sent a message about him, he will decide on what to do with him there." Ratchet said an that was when I became worried. What if I was to be killed?! What if I was sent back to the Decepticons?! I didn't want that, none of it! I began to shake violently, and my arms began to tremble at their restraints.

"Um, Ratchet... what's wrong with him?" Sunstreaker asked but Ratchet never got to answer as I somehow broke through my cuffs and ran straight through them. "Stop him!" I heard Ratchet shout but everything was in a blur. I ran pass mech and femme who didn't know what to do with me.

Soon I came across an escape pod. It was only big enough for one but I was fine by that. Pressing a load of buttons, the door soon opened and I ran inside. Just as the door sealed shut, a whole bunch of bots came running by. I watched as each ran down the hall, shouting things like how there was a loose Decepticon on their ship.

How I wanted to tell them how I was not a true 'Con. How I was forced into it to save a life. But all that came out of my mouth was gurgling noise that made no sense. Slamming my helm into the wall, a loud beep came and the next thing I know is that the escape pod is shot out into space where the Autobot ship had been.

As the ship grew smaller and smaller, I began to realize just how stupid I had been. I could found a way to tell them who I was and that I was no threat. I guess Ratchet wasn't kidding when he said my problem solving was messed up.

Sighing aloud, I soon found myself drifting off into recharge. It could have been the pods stasis activating or something... but I was just so tired. Finally drifting off into sleep, I managed to whisper out one name. But it wasn't the proper name but I still knew what I meant.

"Bumble-bot."

and then sleep took me.

* * *

The one thing about stasis is that you could be in it for many stellar cycles and not even notice it. But when you wake up, you come on full force.

"**Warning! Warning! Planet Fast Approaching!**"

Jolting my optics open, I looked out the small porthole the pod had and saw just what the warnings were talking about. It was a small blue planet. Hardly the size of Cybertron's moon, but a good sized planet all the same. And it was indeed coming in fast.

Giving off another garbled noise, I tried to find something in this pod to help me land this thing safely. Luckily, I did find the landing button. Sadly, I found it too late. Just as I was about to press it, the pod crashed down into the planet's surface and I was jostled around.

I tossed and turned, flipped and flopped, and tucked and rolled. But finally I came to a stop. I was upside down so when I opened the door of the pod, I tumbled out helm over shoulders out. Finally stopping right in front of something organic, I shook my helm and gave this world a look around.

The organisms that live here must be small cause even the largest of things stood under my height. But it was a beautiful place. The wild life was scurrying around, a gentle breeze blew through the air, and there was a river of this strange liquid running in it. Nothing like Cybertron but it had that strange appeal to it. Standing up, albeit staggered, I looked around to see if any intelligent life was around. I may have half my brains blown out but even I knew that the animals I saw moments ago were not of the smart kind.

Suddenly, the sound of something snapping caught my hearing. Turning to see what it was, I was welcomed to the sight of a small bipedal creature. It had pink protective covering, a patch of blonde wires on its helm, and its optics were a brilliant blue color that was the same shade as mine. This creature looked up at me in fear, completely noticeable by its shaking body, and didn't move from the spot I had found it in. Tilting my helm to the side, I watched how this creature took a step back and looked ready to run. Not wanting to be left alone in this strange and new world, I opened my mouth to say something but like the last few times all that came was a garbled mess.

"P-please don't eat me." the creature said, in a femme voice so I guess this creature is female. Shaking my helm madly, I took a step forward but the crash took more out of me than I thought as I had to use one of the tall green plants to hold me up. This creature stared up at me in wonder now, fear still there but lessened now that it saw my battered body. "What are you?" she asked, but I could answer so I had to think of a way to tell her this. Tapping my throat cables, I tried to show her that speaking was the last thing I would be doing.

"You can't speak?" she asked and I nodded. "Did something happen?" turning my helm, I showed the small creature the back of my helm and the large chunk that was missing. Placing her servo over her mouth, the creature stepped forward very slowly. "You're hurt. Can I do anything to help?" Thinking on it, I nodded. Looking around me, I still did not know what this world I was on was called. "Here? We're in a forest, in Montana. This planet is called earth." she responded as she came closer.

So, this planet was called Earth? Interesting name for it. Looking back down at the creature, I saw that she was now right at my pedes but was watching me as if to make sure I wouldn't squash her. "You need to get that wound looked at." she said and I noticed that the back of my helm was leaking a bit of energon. Nodding my helm, I lowered my servo down to allow her to come up. She took a step back for a second but once she saw that I wouldn't do anything so slowly walked into it. Lifting her up to my helm, I placed her on my shoulder and she made her way to the wound.

"You're a lucky... whatever you are. My dad was a mechanic, and he taught me everything I know." the creature responded as her small servo went to work on my helm. It felt weird, having something so small working around in my helm but not too long after she started the wound had stopped leaking and was mended. "You just had a few pumps bumped out of place. Nothing to serious." she said as she moved back into my servo. "You are something strange. A alien life form made completely like a robot. Wonder who made you?" she said more to herself, and it gave me a moment to look her over.

She was wearing some weird cloths over her body. They looked old and tattered, holes all over and stained. Her blonde wires that came out of her helm were all tangled and matted. And her pink protective covering was bruised and stained as well. Not sure how I knew, but I did, I somehow knew that she was either a homeless creature or possibly a run away. A run away from what I couldn't guess or to why she was homeless was the same.

"So, are you here to take over our world or something?" she asked and again I shook my helm. "Then why are you here?" thinking hard, I opened my mouth and fighting past the gurgling noises my throat made, I managed to form one word. "S-af-fety." With her optics going wide, the creature nodded. "I see. And I guess that hole in your head is not just a fashion statement." I nodded to this and she did to. "Well... I guess I could show you around. I don't have much to offer but I know a few places where I could hide you." she said as she pointed to a large path that I could fit through. Following her direction, we began to walk down the path with nothing but the sun to tell me that it was almost night time here.

"My name is Matilda. Do you have a name, or can't you say it?" she asked and again I tried opened my mouth to form my name but for the longest time only gurgling and garbled noise came but I did managed to spit my name out after so long. "Wasp." but it came out more like Wasp-it-tor. Smiling up at me, the creature, or Matilda as she said, nodded and looked ahead. "Wasp? Interesting name."

And with that, she led me on into the night. To a place only she knew of. But as I allowed this creature to lead me to her safe place, I did not know how my life would change just by asking for this creatures help.

* * *

**Okay, I really shouldn't be writing a new story.**

**Got too much on my plate as it is with 10-15 that need working on.**

**But this little story wouldn't leave me alone for like... a MONTH!**

**So this story is my image of how Wasp would play in TFP.**

**Wasp is a bit like the one from TF Animated, so think on the lines ****of **

**that Wasp's speaking as to how my Wasp will speak.**

**Thanks for reading my story.**

**Hope you liked it, Fav'd it, or followed it.**

**Sorry for any messed up spellings.**

**And just to recap, this a TF PRIME story.**

**Until next time,**

**Girl Supersonicboy OUT!**


	2. Chapter 2: Moving into Jasper

The day was perfect. The sun was bright, the wind was low, and everyone seemed to be in a chipper mood. People were out and about, doing whatever they thought would make a day like this last in memories. Doing something like that was Jack, Arcee, and even June, who were all out for a drive in town... Plus, June need some groceries. "It is very nice out, isn't it?" Arcee asked and both June and Jack nodded.

"Maybe later we can all stop by the base and try to get Ratchet out to see this day?" June joked and everyone laughed at that. "The day Ratchet comes out to see a nice day like this is when he is spray painted bright green." Jack said and Arcee could agree. That old medic was a home-body and everyone knew it.

Coming to a stop as a stop light, Jack and Arcee waited with patience for the light to turn green. "Hey, mind give us a hand?" Looking over to their right, Jack and everyone saw a green car pull up to them and poking her head out of a window was a teenage blonde girl. "Can you point out to us where the Auto-body shop is?" Nodding her head, June pointed to the right lane. "Just take a right and keep going. You'll find it." Smiling at the older woman, the blonde gave her a thumbs up. "Thanks miss. I'm new here so I don't know where everything is." Jack nodded, and even though the light was green he continued on talking to this new girl. "Where you from? And does your car need work?"

Shaking her head, the girl leaned more out of her car to where her arms dangled outside. "Naw, my ride is fine. I've moved all over, never stayed in one place too long and the Auto-shop is where I got a job at." The girl said and that was where Jack, June, and Arcee looked at her in shock. "You're a mechanic?" June asked as it through her off that someone... so clean looking worked as a grease monkey.

This girl was spick-and-span looking. Her hair held back by a black head band and neatly brushed, her clothes not perfectly pressed but they had no stains in them, and she even had on some black nail polish. "Yup, I sure am. And I love it. Well, I've wasted enough of your time. Maybe I'll see you around." and just like that, she pulled her head in and the window rolled up almost on its own before the car drove off.

Watching the car drive off, Arcee could have sworn that something about it made her think back to a memory she nearly forgotten about. She was so developed into her thoughts, that she forgot to drive forward when the light was still green. "Uh, Arcee? You okay?" Jack asked and it was then said femme regained her right mind and drove onward.

"Sorry about that. I was thinking about something." Arcee said as she turned down the left road. "About what?" June asked. "Nothing important. That car just made me think of something." and for the rest of the drive, no one asked anymore questions but the image of the new girl still buzzed in their minds.

* * *

A few days went by and Jack and his mother had not yet seen the new girl from their last encounter. With the days continuing on, the two humans soon began to forget about her, but Arcee still did. Or better yet she remembered the green car she drove. Something about that car just gave Arcee the feeling... she was being watched.

Sighing to herself, Arcee looked over at the human entertainment area to see Jack, Miko, and Raf playing a game while not too far away Ratchet worked at some files that needed finishing. Jack had been right when he said that didn't go out that when that girl and car had come into town, but Ratchet was still his same white and orange coloring.

Not quite sure if she was just being over paranoid or something, Arcee shrugged as she walked over to Ratchet. "Anything interesting Ratchet?" the femme asked and luckily for her the older medic was in an okay mood to answer her. Turning to Arcee, Ratchet shook his helm. "Not really, aside from the computers going on the fritz and keeping me from my work." At hearing this, Raf paused the game and walked over to the two bots. "Can I help?"

Seeing as there would be no problems with the young human genius helping, Ratchet nodded and Raf quickly hooked up to the Autobot computer network system. While the two of them worked, Jack and Miko finally joined them. "So, what do you guys wanna do?" Miko asked. "Well, everyone else is out on patrol for a bit. Wanna go for a drive?" Jack asked as he looked up at Arcee. "Why not. A quick ride around Jasper wont hurt anybody." Arcee said as she transformed down and Jack and Miko climbed on. "You wanna ride later Raf?" Arcee asked the boy who was still working hard at his little laptop.

"No thanks, I'm alright. I can stay here and help Ratchet out." Raf said but he never took his eyes off his computer, just like Ratchet was doing with his. Shaking their heads, Jack and Miko put on their helmets, Miko putting on Jack's spare, and Arcee drove out of the base and towards Jasper. It didn't take too long before the small town came into view and the small group drove around for a while. Going past the shops, library, and KO Burger. But about half way through their drive, Arcee spotted something. Parked next to a very large garage was the green car Arcee and Jack had seen the day before with the blonde haired girl.

"I'm pulling over for a moment." Arcee stated as she did just that and parked about five spaces from the car; out of hearing range. "What's up Arcee?" Jack asked as he and Miko got off. "Yeah, we were just about to beat the red light back there." Miko said but Arcee quickly ignored the girl as she answered Jack. "Something's off about that car over there." the femme said and Jack and Miko turned to look at it. The car didn't look special, a bit of an eye popper since it was a green color but otherwise it looked to be just an average car.

Walking over to it, Jack scanned it over a couple of times but again there was nothing out-of-place. Hearing the sound of a power drill turning on, Jack looked at the garage next to him and he slowly walked towards the front of it. "Jack? Hold up!" Miko shouted as she raced off to join the boy, leaving Arcee to watch the green car. Walking to the front of the building, Jack and Miko saw that the front door was only a garage sliding door that was up all the way. The inside of the building was big enough to where Arcee could walk in if she ducked and wide enough to where if Bulkhead was in his alt-mode there could be three of him in here. Walking in, Jack looked around to see a few small cars all over and in different stages of being repaired.

Hoods up, tires gone, and scratches that were being painted and buffed away by other workers. But what caught Jack's eyes was a truck that had its hood up and someone was stomach deep into it, with their rear end in the air and one leg keeping them lock to the ground while the other hovered in the air. "Hello?" Jack spoke out, but he had to shout a bit to get past the noisy tools that people were using. "Be right with you!" a voice came out from inside the truck. "This stupid wire wont go in!" Walking up to the truck, Jack and Miko peered in to see someone working away and trying to place a wire back where it belonged. "Got it!" Pulling themselves out of the truck, Jack and Miko got a good look at who it was that had been working away.

"You're the girl from a couple of days ago." Jack said but he was kind of shocked that he recognized her. Her blonde hair was pulled back into a ponytail but you could see grease and other car yuck that had gotten into it, her face was splattered with oil marks, her once painted nails were chipped and peeling, and her clothes were now a black shirt and dark pants but you could still see truck and car yuck all over her. "And you're the boy with the bike. I never did say thanks for helping find this place, so thanks." She said as she stuck her hand out to shake Jack's but... "Oh, sorry." Whipping away the oil and other fluids from her hands on her pants, she than took Jack's hand but the boy could still feel something wet on it.

"No problem. So, how's it working out here?" Jack asked, a bit shocked to see a girl working with a bunch of guys. "Really good. The guys here are nice and I even got to give my car a fresh coat of paint on the first day. True, half of it came out of my check but he needed it." both Miko and Jack were a bit shocked to hear the girl call her car a 'he' but ignored it. "Name's Matilda, what's yours?"

"Jack, and this is Miko." Jack said as he pointed to the girl next to him. "Nice to meet you." Matilda said and Miko nodded. "It must be awesome to work here. My host parents would never let me work in a place like this." Miko said and Matilda smiled. "I understand, parents can be such a drag sometimes. Lucky for me, I live on my own."

Now, if Jack and Miko were thrown off by Matilda's strange behavior they were now more confused by what she just said. "You don't stay with your parents?" Jack asked and Matilda nodded. "Haven't for the last four. Left when I was 14 and never looked back." Matilda said as she turned back to the truck she was working on. "You're serious?" Miko asked and Matilda gave her a nod even though she wasn't looking at.

"The only one I look out for is myself... and my one bud." Jack then found this curious. He had not seen Matilda with anyone when she drove past them those days ago. "Who's your bud?" Miko asked as Matilda came back up and shut the hood. "Just this one guy I met a few years ago. We look out for each other." Matilda replied but stopped when someone shouted her name from the other side of the room.

"Sorry, but I gotta go. Maybe I'll see you two around?" Nodding their heads, Miko and Jack watched as Matilda rushed away and left them to exit the garage. "She's a bit odd." Miko voiced her opinion, but Jack could agree. Matilda had that... strange vibe on her that even Jack couldn't describe. But still... Jack thought she was nice enough, kind, and not at all bad looking.

"Earth to Romeo!" Jack soon heard as a hand flew into his face and he jumped back a bit. Looking to his side, Jack saw that the hand was Miko's who's face had a thick smile on it. "You like her, don't you?!" Miko shouted and Jack quickly shook his head. "What?! No, it was just friendly chatter. Nothing more Miko." Jack said as he speedily walked over to Arcee. "Yeah, you keep telling yourself that Jack." Miko said as she followed him.

Walking up to Arcee, both Miko and Jack saw how her rear view mirrors were positioned onto the green car that was. "So did anything interesting happen?" Jack asked as he and Miko got onto the motorcycle femme. "No... maybe it is just my mind playing tricks on me." Arcee said as she drove off. "But I just have this feeling I know that car."

"Maybe it's reminding you of someone you met on Cybertron." Miko said and Arcee gave her the benefit of a doubt. That could be it. Maybe she ran into a mech long ago with that color of clover green. But... who? Shaking the thought off for another time, Arcee continued on drive back to base.

By now everyone had to be back and they could do something together to get her mind off things.

* * *

The day was done. The sun was setting and the sky was filling up with the stars and the bright full moon. People were heading home from work to spend time with their families and to relax. This was a night that everyone could agree on that was meant to relax and chill. Well, that was how it was for everyone else besides Matilda. With her body under a car, changing the oil that smelled like it had never been changed or touched, Matilda slid out and saw the owner of the garage and her boss. "It's lat Matilda, you should head home." Ted was his name, and he was an older man. A bit on the hefty side but he always claimed it was muscle.

"I will. I just have to finish this and put some new oil in." Matilda said as she got up and brushed her dirty hands on her pants. "You know, just cause it's your first week on the job doesn't mean you have to over work yourself." Ted said but Matilda shook her head. "I am just a determined worker. When I start something, I intend to finish it." Matilda said as she walked over to a shelf with various oils. "Where's the 5w-30?" Matilda asked and it made Ted laugh. "Fine, you win. Can you at least lock up before you leave?" Ted asked as he placed the keys on the table next to him. "That means you also have to be here to open up in the morning."

"Sure can do. See you in the morning." Matilda said as she found her oil and picked up the keys. "Night Matilda." Ted said as he walked out. As Matilda began to put the new oil in, she listened closely as the sound of a truck revved up and quickly drove away. "About time." Matilda said as she finished placing the new oil in the vehicle and rushed over to the closed garage door. Looking around, Matilda made sure that no one was around. The roads were clear, empty, and isolated, and the houses nearby were dark. "Okay, come on in." Matilda said and slowly her green car drove in and parked in the empty spot that was in the garage.

Quickly closing the door, Matilda turned around to see her car transform and in its place stood a towering green alien robot. "I thought he would never leave. Finally did enough work to where he left me his keys." Matilda said as the alien took a seat by crossing his legs and ducking his helm a bit. "Sorry you had to stay outside all day by yourself. I had to cut my break time short when this one dude came in with a fender bender." Matilda said and the mech nodded as his blue optics followed everywhere she went around the shop. "Saw that boy from a couple of days ago and this girl with him. They seemed a bit nosy, but... he was nice."

"Maudy should be careful around people when Wasp is no around." the green alien robot spoke out, but it was jagged and rough to understand sometimes. Words coming out all wrong, syllables being dragged on, and pronunciation being slurred. But somehow, Matilda was able to understand. "I know Wasp, I didn't tell them much. And even if they did get snoopy, what would trigger them to think I have an alien robot who drives me everywhere?" Matilda asked but all Wasp did was shrug. "Cycle-bike gave Wasp strange look." the green mech said as Matilda took a seat on his knee. "How can a bike give you a look Wasp? It's just a bike."

"Cycle-bike possibly be 'nother Cyber-bot." Wasp said and Matilda nodded. "True, but we haven't run into any of your kind yet. Honestly Wasp, if there was more of your kind here on Earth don't you think they would have found us by now?" Matilda asked and Wasp went silent. Wasp might not be able to talk much about his past, but that didn't mean he missed seeing others of his own species. Seeing that she had upset her friend, Matilda stood up on his knee and placed her small hand on Wasp's larger arm. "Hey, I'm sorry. Maybe someday we'll find them." Looking at the human with his big blue optics, Wasp smiled and nodded.

"How about we work on your speech? It's been a while since we've done that." Matilda said as she hopped down from Wasp's knee and walked over to a locker. When she had first met the large mech, his speech and speaking were a bit... inadequate. So, over the course of the time they were together, Matilda had made it her mission to bring his speech up to an understandable level. So far, Wasp was able to speak words where if he was slow enough and you listened closely you knew what he was saying... most of the time.

Opening the locker, which was given to her by her boss, Matilda saw her backpack that held everything she owned. Picking it up the young adult opened it up to relieve everything she owned. A four days worth of clothes, a bottle of shampoo, a brush, a tattered old blanket, and a few books. Books, which these were once the belonging of a child, had proven to be the best thing to help Wasp regain his speech. Little by little, letter by letter, and word for word, Wasp learned how to speak again but they were still ages away until he would be able to speak normally.

Pulling out the books and blanket, Matilda walked back to Wasp and sat back on his knee. Placing the blanket around her, Matilda snuggled into the alien's body and opened a book. "Chapter 7, The Lion and the Unicorn." Matilda started but stopped and looked up at Wasp. "You try." Wasp nodded as he looked at the book and tried to repeat the words Matilda had spoken. "C-chap... Chipter 7. T-the Lyon and t-the Un-unacorn." Wasp stuttered out and Matilda smiled. "Very good. But remember to work on you 'A's and 't's." she said as she looked back at the book."

"The next moment soldiers came running through the wood, at first in twos and threes, then ten or twenty together, and at last in such crowds that they seemed to fill the whole forest." the human read, forgetting that this was supposed to be a lesson and found it relaxing to read to her friend and the same could be said for the mech as he leaned back on the wall.

Nothing could disturb these two as their little enjoyment continued on into the night. Both enjoying the other's company and both couldn't think what they would do without the other.

* * *

The next morning came extremely early for Matilda. Who was only awakened by a beam of light hitting her in the face. Trying to hide away from it, Matilda pulled the blanket over her face but that only caused her legs to get cold and she groaned her unhappiness. Tossing the blanket off her and to the floor, Matilda looked around and saw that she was still in the garage. Just like she and Wasp had planned. Since Matilda and Wasp never stayed in one place for too long, Matilda gave up on renting a place and chose to just stay with Wasp.

Usually that meant they would sleep out in parking lots, forests, and even in Auto-shops where Matilda usually got a job at. Garages allowed Wasp to get up and move around, and it saved Matilda the time on getting to work on time. Jumping off Wasp's still sleeping form, Matilda grabbed her back and walked into the bathroom. It wasn't anything special, a regular bathroom with a toilet and sink, but to Matilda it was like heaven. The human had forgotten how long it was since had taken a proper shower, but a sink always did the job.

And taking that she smelled like... well, a grease monkey, Matilda could use a good wash down. Pulling out a few paper towels from the dispenser, Matilda wet them down and rubbed them over her body. Cleaning away the oil and muck, and any other particle that was called dirt. Soon her face was spotless, her hair somewhat manageable, and she smelled a whole lot better.

Thinking she was better looking and smelling, Matilda walked out of the washroom and saw that Wasp was still out cold. Thinking it was best to wake him up, Matilda walked up to him and banged her fist on his arm. "Wasp, it's time to get up." she said as Wasps slowly got up. "Morning Maudy." Wasp said with a yawn. Matilda smiled and nodded as she looked over at the clock on the wall. It was 7:30. The shop wouldn't open for another two hours, so they had time to go get a bite to eat. "Come on Wasp, I think I still have 40 bucks with me. I can buy a burger at the place we saw and i can buy you some gas.

You see, since Wasp was unable to find energon here on Earth Matilda had suggested that he try gas. At first it didn't turn out well, giving Wasp some horrible cramps, but over time his body adjusted to the liquid and he soon came to liking it. But the green mech could still remember the taste the energon he used to drink taste like. So sweet, but at the same time tart.

While the mech daydreamed and longed for a sip of energon, Matilda noticed something on his shoulder. "Wasp, you busted you wound open again." she said as she pointed up to the mech's helm. The wound Wasp had received had never healed properly and left him with a gaping hole in the side of his helm that would leak a dark blue liquid. Matilda could mend it but it would only last so long. Usually it would hold until Wasp bumped into something or if he transformed too much in a day.

"Bend down, I bet there's a scrap piece of metal around here I can use." Bending over like she asked, Wasp watched as Matilda looked around and soon found what she was looking for. Walking back over to him, Matilda took the small metal plate and placed it over the loose cable. Picking up a welder near by, Matilda welded it shut and to keep the loose cable in place until she needed to do it again. "That's good, now let's go get some breakfast." Matilda said and Wasp nodded. With a quick transforming, Wasp revved his engine as Matilda opened the garage doors.

Driving out of the garage, Wasp watched as Matilda closed the doors and walked into the driver seat. Bulking her up, Wasp drove to the gas-station he had drove past yesterday. Matilda looked out his window and was shocked to see that there were already people out and about. Most places the two went the people never got up until after 9, so the was new to them. "Looks like we'll have to be careful Wasp." Matilda said and the mech agreed.

This town was odd and strange.

Only if the two new comers knew the half of it.

* * *

**Okay, here's the next chptr for my new story.**

**I hoped you all enjoyed it.**

**Plus, I have news I want to pass around on my stories.**

**I have created a Facebook page.**

**It's has the same name as my Fanfic one.**

**I made it so I can have a close community with my readers and fellow writers.**

**So, it would be nice if some of you would go and like my Facebook page. :)**

**That's all I have to say for now.**

**If you have questions leave them in a review or maybe on my Facebook page.**

**Sorry for any grammar or spelling errors I may have missed.**

**Until next time,**

**Girl Supersonicboy OUT!**


	3. Chapter 3: First Encounter

Now most humans when they see a car they think nothing more, it's just an average car that drives by day by day. But as this new green car drove by the people of Jasper, they didn't know that their thinking of it being a normal was totally and utterly wrong.

Now Matilda knew that her car was special. She knew for some time now, but she didn't mind. Wasp was like family to her, and she would do anything for the speech impaired mech. So when he needed repairs, she mended him. When he need a new coat of paint, she do it without asking why. And when the big guy needed to refuel, she would buy him enough gas to keep him filled for days.

And that was where they were going right now. They had passed a gas-station when they first entered Jasper and Matilda knew that not too far from it was also a burger joint. As Wasp pulled up to the station and parked next to a pump, Matilda stepped out and saw some very out of place vehicles.

One was a large green hummer parked on the side of the gas-station building. It was a dark green than Wasp and extremely larger. Where Matilda stood taller than Wasp in his car mode, this hummer was massive and stood maybe four or five inches taller than her.

Next to the hummer was a bright yellow and black car. Oddly enough this car looked to be the same make and model as Wasp had scanned over. But all the windows were tinted and looked to be kept in better shape than Wasp. True, Matilda kept Wasp clean and dent free but this car just seemed to have that forever brand new look to it.

And not too far from the other cars was a motorcycle that Matilda knew for a fact belonged to the boy named Jack she had ran into. It was a dark blue with pink highlights here and there, a small window guard, and was propped up on its kickstand.

Staring at them for a moment, Matilda had a feeling that she was stared right back at. Shrugging her shoulders, Matilda turned back to Wasp and began to fill his tank. Once the pump stopped, meaning Wasp's tanks were filled, Matilda turned to head into the building. "I'll be right back." Matilda said and Wasp signaled her with a quick turn of the wheel.

Entering the building, Matilda saw that it was filled with assorted items of food, knickknacks, and other things. And off in a corner of the building, next to a drink dispenser was Jack, Miko, and a little boy with wild brown hair. Walking over to the three, Matilda smiled and saw that Jack had seen her too as he waved to her. "Hey Jack." Matilda said as she finally reached them.

"Matilda, hi." Jack said. "What you doing here?" Pointing outside, Matilda looked at Wasp who was waiting patiently. "I needed to fill my car up. Hope I get my paycheck soon. I only have enough cash left to buy me a few meals from drive ins." Matilda said and Miko nodded. "I know right? Gas prices are crazy these days." Nodding her head, Matilda turned to look at the smaller boy who had a big pair of glasses on.

"Nice to meet you." Matilda said as she held her hand out and the boy took it. "You too. Names Rafael but people just call me Raf." the boy, Raf, said with a smile. "Cool name Raf. Suits you." Matilda said and Raf smiled up at her. "So Jack and Miko told me that you are working at the auto-shop?" Matilda nodded. "Yup, ever need help with vehicles just call me."

Nodding his head, Jack turned his attention to the green car parked outside. Something was still off about it. Maybe it was Arcee's paranoia getting to him. "So... you have the day off or something?" Miko asked, bringing Jack back to reality to see Matilda shaking her head. "The shop doesn't open till later. So I figured I give the town a look around. You know, find my way around." Matilda said and everyone nodded.

"Well at least you don't have to worry about getting lost. Jasper is a small town, one minute you're at the school the next your at the library." Jack said and Matilda nodded. "That's cool." Walking up to the cash register, Matilda paid for her gas while Jack and his friends paid for their junk. "Well, it was nice talking to you all, but I got to go. I'm heading to that K.O place for something to eat." Matilda said as she walked out of the building.

"See you later Matilda." Raf, Miko, and Jack responded together as they made their way to their vehicles. "She's nice." Raf said and Jack nodded. "I think Jack likes her more than he's letting on." Miko spoke up and it made Jack's cheeks go bright red. "Really Miko?"

As the three kids made their way to their guardians, they all saw that they were all turned a bit and were all facing towards Matilda's car. "What's wrong guys?" Jack asked. "Something's not right with that car over there." Bulkhead said and the three humans turned to see Matilda climbing into the drivers seat before it quickly drove off. "What about it?" Raf asked.

"**Can't say. It... just doesn't feel right.**" Bumblebee spoke as Raf stepped into the back seat. As Miko climbed into Bulkhead's passengers seat, the Asian girl watched as the green car stopped at the red light. "Could it be a Decepticon?" she asked. "Can't say," Arcee said as Jack took his seat and put on his helmet. "Never heard of a 'Con having a human as a pet."

"Maybe we should call Ratchet?" Jack asked. "Maybe he can scan over the area." Agreeing to this, the group drove off down th path the green car had taken; trying to catch up and follow it. "Ratchet," Arcee spoke out into the comm. link. "Scan over the town. We think there might be a Decepticon driving around."

"Will do." Ratchet responded, and quickly began to scan over the area from the base and his computers. "I don't see anything. The only spark signatures I see are you three... wait a second." the medic said as he typed something into the computer. "There is another signal nearby, but it's being masked. Poorly masked I might add." Ratchet responded and that made everyone go into a state of shock. "How far is it, Ratchet?" Arcee asked, finally seeing the green car in her sights.

"Only a few feet away from your current position. Don't engage it, wait for Optimus and myself to come. I can bring the children back to base."Ratchet said but none of the three bots listened as they drove a bit closer to the car. Seeing that they had some followers, Matilda had an uneasy feeling going through her. "Hey Wasp, let's skip going to that drive through."

At hearing this the green mech became confused, for he had not seen the vehicles following him. "Wasp asks why?" Wasp asked and Matilda peered into the review mirror. "Just trust me." Matilda said and Wasp did as she asked. He always trusted her so if she said to skip the drive through, he would skip it. Driving past the K.O burger, the Autobots and their partners noticed that the green car wasn't stopping.

"Matilda said she was going to K.O." Jack said and it worried him now. "Ratchet, how far are you and Optimus?" Bulkhead asked, wanting to get Miko out of here if something was going to happen. "We just entered Jasper. Drop the children off at the school, I'll be there to pick them up." the medic spoke out and they all took a left turn to head to the school.

Seeing that she was no longer being followed, Matilda sighed. "Ok, I think we're good Wasp." she said and Wasp was now starting to worry. "What wrong Maudy?" Wasp asked and Matilda shrugged. "It's nothing, I just thought-" But Matilda never finished as she saw in the mirror a large semi truck and the green hummer from before. "Oh shoot."

Finally looking behind him, Wasp saw what was making Matilda worried. "Wasp being follow." Wasp said and his mind began to work over time. This could be more of his kind, Cybertronians, but what if they were Decepticons? Not wanting to find out with Matilda possibly getting hurt, Wasp made a turn that began to lead him out of Jasper.

But that did them no good as the two vehicles still followed them and to top it all of, coming out from nowhere was the yellow and black car along with... Jack's bike? But it had a different driver, Matilda noticed. This driver was wearing a full body bike suit with a matching helmet. That was not Jack.

"We have to loose them." Matilda said as she pointed off road. "Go there Wasp." Matilda said and Wasp did as she told. Driving off road, Wasp and Matilda were shock to see their followers still coming after them. "Pick up the speed Wasp." Matilda said and Wasp didn't need to be asked twice. Speeding up well past 60 miles per hour, Wasp soon found out that no matter how fast he went he was still being followed.

"Well what do they- Wasp look out!" Matilda shouted just as out of nowhere an ambulance appeared and nearly crashed into them. Quickly turning to miss it, Wasp spun around until he was face to face with these stalkers. As all the vehicles slowly drove up to Wasp, Matilda had just about had enough of these guys. Opening her door and stepping out, Matilda stood in front of Wasp which brought everyone to a halt.

"What is your deal?!" she shouted with her hands on her hips. "Why are you following us?!" The Autobots were in shock. They didn't expect the human to come out. To be honest, they had all thought she was a prisoner of a Decepticon. "Well?! Are you guys going to come out or am I gonna have to come over there and make you?" Matilda shouted and it was then Wasp saw something.

On the semi's grill was... an Autobot symbol! These were Autobots! His kind was here on Earth! Not even thinking if he should transform or not, Wasp transformed and stood behind Matilda with a shock expression on him. "Wasp?! What are you doing?" Matilda asked and once the name was spoke the rest of the Cybertronians transformed and stood in front of Matilda with their weapons drawn.

"It's a Decepticon!" Bulkhead shouted out, his gun already warm up to shoot. "Whoa! And I thought you were big Wasp." Matilda said in awe at the bots that stood in front of her. "Lower your weapons!" Optimus shouted out. "The human could be harmed." And it finally processed in Wasp's mind what was happening. Looking down at his chest plates, he saw the horrible but still a bit visible Decepticon symbol.

He never really thought about taking it off before, on account that he wasn't sure if he would ever see his kind again and that he just never thought to take the stupid thing off. Another marvelous mess up his problem solving defect brain did for him.

Quickly picking Matilda up, Wasp began to back up. "No Wasp Enemy." He tried to explain but it appeared that they didn't believe him. "**Yeah right. And that 'Con symbol is a lie, right?**" Looking at the bot who had spoken, Wasp froze. That yellow and black bot was... it couldn't be, could it? "Bumble-bot?" Wasp spoke out and it only made the angry look on Bee's face burn more. "**Long time no see, Wasp**." Bee said as he held his blasters up still.

"You know this 'Con Bee?" Bulkhead asked. "**I did... once. But that was before he joined the Decepticons.**" Bee said and it made Wasp spark sink. His old time friend, one he trusted more than any other bot, thought he had left him for the Decepticons. "I know him too." Arcee said as she glared at the green mech. "This fragger blaster my arm off in battle once."

Now Wasp knew that this was not going to end well. And, even though his problem solving wasn't the best, he knew it was best if he got himself and Matilda out of here. Quickly transforming, Wasp drove off with Matilda in his seat and dare not look back to see if the bots were following.

"He's getting away!" Bulkhead shouted but was stopped when Optimus placed a servo on his shoulder. "We cannot endanger a human in this conflict. It is best if we get him alone and then confront him." the Prime spoke but his attention caught sight of the anger filled optics of Bumblebee. "Something is troubling you." Optimus spoke to the scout who let out a loud and irritated beep.

"**Wasp is a no good backstabbing lier. He saved my life once and right after that he joined the Decepticons. Me and him were the best of friends... but I guess that was a lie when he joined the 'Cons.**" Bee said as he crossed his arms over his chest plates. "I am sorry to hear that." Optimus spoke, understanding the feeling of loosing someone close to you. "**It doesn't matter. The quicker we get him under lock and key, the better.**"

* * *

Driving quickly into the garage, which Matilda had opened, Wasp parked inside while the human quickly shut the door. "What was that?!" Matilda shouted as she turned around to face the green vehicle. "Why did you go and transform like that?!"

Not really thinking it was the best to transform now, Wasp gave off a wine but couldn't find the right words to say. Whenever Matilda was mad, which rarely happened with him, Wasp was unable to find his words and all that came out was gurgled noises and scratchy tones from his voice box.

Sighing loudly, Matilda tried to cool down. She knew that Wasp would never answer her when she was like this. "Okay, Let's take a minute to breathe here." Matilda said as she sat down on Wasp's hood. "Now, can you tell me who those guys were?"

Thinking as best his distorted mind could, Wasp tried to work the words out. "Wasp knew bots. Wasp worked with bots be-fur... be-fur this." Wasp said, finally transforming, and tapping the side of his helm which was damaged. At hearing this, Matilda became a bit shocked. Wasp had never told her much about his past and hearing that he knew some of those bots before she found him was shocking.

"I see..." was all Matilda said in response. To be honest, she felt hurt. Hurt that there was others out there who lived on Earth and knew Wasp and that they wanted to harm him. Hurt because Wasp never told her about his past coworkers. Hurt that... that all this was so confusing.

Taking a seat on the mech's crisscrossed legs, Matilda sighed and hung her head. "Why did they attack you Wasp? Friends don't do that." Thinking on it, Wasp pointed to the Decepticon symbol he still wore. "Why would that mean anything?" Matilda asked. "Two war sides." Wasp said, "Wasp and they on one side. Wasp then made to change sides."

"So... were you on the good side or..." Matilda couldn't bring herself to say it. Wasp wasn't like that. The kind to hurt people. Heck, whenever the green mech saw an animal in the road he would slow down and avoid it. "Good side, first. Bad side... later." Wasp said with a sad tone. "Wasp no want to be the bad guy. Wasp was forced into being bad guy. Wasp no want to hurt people... Wasp no want to hurt Maudy."

Placing a large digit under the small human's chin, Wasp lifted her head to look her in the eyes. "Wasp no real bad guy. Maudy knows this, right?" Smiling at the desperate look in Wasp's optics, Matilda nodded. "I do. And we can work through this. When we see them again, we can fix this whole mess."

Nodding his helm, Wasp felt something drip from his helm and Matilda saw what it was. "You broke that line again Wasp." she said as she stood up and inspected the open wound. "You are going to have to chill on the driving for a bit. That get away you did was too much for it." Jumping down from Wasp's leg, Matilda walked over to a pile of metal and picked up a piece.

"After I fix that, I need to open the shop. You going to be okay sitting outside for today?" Matilda asked and Wasp nodded, albeit slowly. "Okay, now hold still. You broke off the whole metal covering I did last time so this will take a bit."

* * *

As the day passed, the Autobots were in high alert. A Decepticon was found driving through town, with a human, and to top it all off Bumblebee knew this mech. "**He is a no good mech. Next to Starscream, Wasp was like his second in command in telling Autobot secrets.**" Bee said as everyone stood in the main room discussing the strange mech they had seen.

"Did you see how he scooped up that girl? Tell me that isn't a hostage." Bulkhead said to Ratchet who nodded his helm. "Best we find them quickly and set her free." The medic replied as he walked over to the computers and started a town wide scan looking for the green mech.

Off to the side, on the human walk area, Jack, Miko, and Raf were all in a tight circle talking about when they ran into Matilda. "It just seems odd." Jack started. "She didn't seem to be scared or trying to escape." Miko nodded as she peered at the bots to see them not paying attention. "She looked pretty laid back if you ask me."

"But she was with a Decepticon." Raf added. "Why would she or him be together?" Shrugging his shoulders, Jack turned to see Arcee looking at them in question. "You don't believe that she's in danger?" the femme asked. "We didn't say that, but the way she acted when she was around us and when we saw her in the shop-"

"Wait, wait, wait, what shop?" Bulkhead asked. "She works at the auto-body shop in town." Miko responded. "A real grease monkey." At hearing this, Optimus and Ratchet shared a glance. "Could you take us there." Optimus asked. "I... I guess. But it's a real public area. You guys would have to stay in alt-mode." Jack said and Optimus nodded. "Very well. We will go now and you can show us where you saw them."

Nodding their heads, Jack and Miko gave directions to the auto-shop with the rest of the team listened closely.

* * *

Back at the shop, work was alive and busy. A car needed a new tire, a truck needed a new muffler, and what appeared to be an old jalopy came in with engine troubles. But even with all this work to busy herself, Matilda was worried. What if those bots came after her and Wasp?

It wasn't like they had nowhere to run to, it was just that they needed to leave before they came after them... or more after Wasp.

Matilda knew she was no match for those war trained aliens. What could she do? Toss a pebble in their eye? Matilda didn't like to emit it but she was practically useless. The only things she wasn't useless for was watching over Wasp and knowing how to fix up a car.

"Yo kid, you okay?" one of the other works, Mark his name was, asked as he had taken notice that Matilda was staring at the wall with a wrench in her hand for the past twelve minutes. Shaking her head, Matilda turned to Mark with a forced smile. "I'm fine. Just thinking is all." Matilda said as she placed the wrench down on a table, why she needed it she couldn't remember.

"Must be a big something to think on if you found the wall interesting." Mark said as he slammed the hood down of a car. "You could say that." Matilda said as she walked over to the vehicle that needed a new tire. "Matilda, someone's outside needs to see you." Ted said as he came up to the young girl. "I think they said their engine's been acting up and they want a look at it. I can change this tire for you."

Nodding her head, Matilda walked outside but as she exited the building and made her way to the back she wished she hadn't. All over the parking lot was the vehicle modes of the bots that Matilda and Wasp had drove into yesterday, and two of said vehicles were surrounding Wasp. Walking up to her green car, Matilda could already see Wasp's driving wheel spinning in worry at being surrounded.

"What do you want?" Matilda asked to the green car that was parked on one side of Wasp. "We need to get you out of here." rolling down the window, Miko stuck her head out and Matilda could see Jack sitting in the driver's seat next to her. "Why?" Matilda asked. "There's no danger here." Hearing a door open, Matilda turned to see Raf stepping out of the yellow car that was on the other side of Wasp. "There is." Raf started. "Decepticons are not safe."

Letting out a huff, Matilda crossed her arms. "And like you guys are all that much safer? Who attacked who yesterday?" at hearing this, Wasp gave a soft rev of his engine, hoping to tell Matilda to be careful. "Decepticons cannot be trusted." a new voice spoke up, a white and orange medical vehicle pulled up and opened its door to show no one inside. "Now get in so we can get you away from this monster."

Glaring daggers at the vehicle, Matilda opened Wasp's door and slowly stepped inside. "I only drive with Wasp." she said and Miko looked at her dumbfounded. "Are you crazy?" the Asian girl asked. "If you guys want to talk to me, Wasp comes along too. I trust him more then I will ever trust you guys." Matilda said and if Wasp could he would have been smiling that he had such a loyal friend like Matilda.

"Very well," the large semi truck said from behind Wasp and Matilda. "If that is what you wish. Follow us." One by one, the vehicles drove off, The semi leading the way, Wasp and Matilda in the middle, and the yellow car and blue motorcycle taking up the rear. By the time the group made it outside Jasper, a large green swirling portal opened up before them and one by one swallowed them all.

As the drove through the portal, Matilda only had one thing on her mind.

That she had just made the biggest mistake of her life.

* * *

**Next chptr guys.**

**Hope you all like this.**

**It was a bit of a brain teaser for me.**

**Next chptr we will see how the Bots and Wasp get along.**

**Until then,**

**Girl Supersonicboy OUT!**


End file.
